sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Усиление интеллекта
Усиление интеллекта Ударим Трипэдом и Фримайндом по бестолковости и разгильдяйству! -- Данила Медведев "I don't think I'm really all that intelligent, but I have a talent for amplifying my intelligence." - R. D. G., 1975 Каковы ограничения интеллекта? (из презентации "Апгрейд мозга": http://www.transhumanism-russia.ru/content/view/301/121/) Ограничения кратковременной визуальной памяти (VSTM): посмотрите видео, посчитайте сколько раз за время ролика происходит передача мяча от одного человека к другому, потом прочитайте статью. Направления для улучшения Борьба с ленью Правильные цели и стратегия в целом Система организации (GTD) Правильная reference-система (тоже в GTD) Правильная обработка информации Онлайн-инструменты Ultimate Research Assistant - автоматическое составление (text mining) research report'а по любой теме с помощью internet-поиска Google with Summarize function - добавляет функцию реферата к найденным результатам на гугле Веб: распознавание лиц и поиск по фото Watson - ищет, основываясь на редактируемом документе или просматриваемой странице brainboost - получает вопрос, формирует запросы к поисковикам, читает страницы, ищет ответ, выделяет, показывает Wiki Американские спецслужбы используют вики для сбора и систематизации информации (Intellipedia) Разное http://gi.ru/programms/intellect_tr - пример программы, которая тренирует некоторые аспекты интеллекта Статья о росте популярности игр, усиливающих когнитивные способности. Обзор онлайновых сервисов для тренировки мозга Тест Люшера (Color test) является инструментом повышения производительности. Если объективно знать своё психологическое состояние, можно принять разумное решение, чем заняться.(1, 2) Железо Искусственная память поможет людям с расстройством внимания Технология считывания электромагнитных волн мозга может использоваться для быстрой реакции на просматриваемые картинки (напр., с камеры слежения), когда сознание заметить не успевает. Ссылка у Данилы в PPT. http://rtd1.pbwiki.com/Сенсорный%20костюм TMS 1, 2 transcranial magnetic stimulation - один из наиболее доступных на сегодня подходов. Схемы Argument mapping http://www.austhink.com/ - Rationale - argument mapping http://www.athenasoft.org/sub/packages.htm#anchor292254 - Athena Negotiator - что-то похожее и необычное Concept maps http://cmap.ihmc.us/ - бесплатно, с возможностью совместной работы. Пример карты: Схема сверхтехнологий Mind maps много разного... См. FreeMind ниже Алгоритмические карты См. ниже на этой странице: ДРАКОН Конкретные программы (описания) ZuluPad ZuluPad - личная вики, которую столь же просто использовать как NotePad. Freemind FreeMind - программа для создания карт памяти, закладок, баз данных, рабочего пространства дял различных проектов.(скриншот) прога имеет следующие плюсы: фриварный продукт толковое руководство хорошо проработанная система хоткеев удобный и не перегруженный интерфейс очень хорошо реализованы функции импортирования и экспортирования списков широкие возможности оформления узлов возможность исользовать HTML при форматировании текста узла(!!!) скачать прогу можно тут чтобы эта радость заработала нужно поставить JRE Treepad TreePad - персональная база данных, текстовый редактор, генератор вебсайтов, программа для презентаций. немного удобства она в мою жизнь привнесла, прога имеет следующие плюсы: удобная древовидная система навигации возможность создавать гиперссылки между записями, на файлы на компьютере, на сайты и на фтп возможность импортировать текст из файлов и обратно возможность выложить всю БД в инет с сохранением гиперссылок между страницами прога организованна таким образом, что можно поместить её на флешку и она нормально запустится с сохранением всех вставленных в записи картинок возможность установки пароля при запуске очень хорошо проработанная система хоткеев business edition 6.4.1(sendspace 3.5Mb) после инсталяции положить loader.exe в папку куда установилась прога и запускать через него. TiddlyWiki TiddlyWiki - записная книжка выполненная в виде html страницы. среди других программ эта выделяется следующими фитчами: запускается на любом компьютере без всякого дополнительно софта мало весит полностью открытая структура, можно перекроить всю программу поддерживает форматирование wiki поддерживает форматирование html возможность быстро выложить в инет вместе с интерфейсом запускается на КПК встроенная система тегов встроенная система поиска замечательная программа для тех, кому нужна переносная электронная записная книжка. скачать можно тут, чтобы не было вопросов у винды нужно запустить reg-файл и разрешить запуск ActiveX в настройках безопасности Методы Методология Getting Things Done Getting Things Done позволяет органично и безболезненно «внедрить» себя в жизнь любого человека, не прибегая к болезненным и неприятным нововведениям вроде железного расписания или персонального секретаря. По сути, это набор мыслительных техник, каждая из которых направлена на избавление мозга от перегрузки ненужной информацией и концентрации на текущей задаче. Поразительно, но этот подход позволяет существенно повысить эффективность работы – мозги больше не работают «вхолостую», в миллионный раз прокручивая внутри себя план предстоящих действий. о GTD по-русски, ещё Книга в сети, English, зеркало Перевод на русский в вики формате, (в CHM одним файлом) Всё о расширение для Firefox которое интегрирует метод Getting Things Done в сервис Gmail, (Файл расширения.xpi) Palm Desktop - хороший бесплатный органайзер Видео по GTD (вводные - на английском): промо-ролик Quicktime, промо-ролик Windows Media, две минуты с Дэвидом Алленом, Flash video Визуальный язык ДРАКОН Как улучшить работу ума (12Мб, MS Word, в архиве RAR), Паронджанов В. Д. - новые средства для образного представления знаний, развития интеллекта и взаимопонимания. Об универсальном формальном визуальном языке ДРАКОН, разработанном для проекта "Буран". Пример дракон-схемы. См. отдельную страницу про ДРАКОН. Дискуссию о языке Дракон с участием автора Паронджанова В.Д. можно посмотреть на форуме http://forum.oberoncore.ru/viewforum.php?f=62 Прочее Источники http://www.transhumanism-russia.ru/content/view/373/170/ - Усиление интеллекта на сайте Российского Трансгуманистического Движения. (80% этой страницы оттуда) http://www.ludism.org/mentat/ - Разные методы для усиления интеллекта (не только ноотропики). http://www.koob.ru/ - электронная библиотека. 90% материалов - эзотерическая фигня, но есть и нормальные книжки (отобрать вручную). http://www.nickbostrom.com/cognitive.pdf - Cognitive Enhancement: Methods, Ethics, Regulatory Challenges - свежая статья Бострома и Сандберга об усилении интеллекта. http://www.mindpowernews.com/BrainPower.htm - 70 Ways to Increase Your Brain Power - 70 способов усилить работу мозга. На сайте есть и другие материалы. Отдельные http://users.livejournal.com/_nik_/6303.html - есть ряд интересных ссылок с securitylab и др. ссылки Материалы на сайте РТД Усиление интеллекта См. также Когнитивные науки Вживленные компьютеры Категория:Трансгуманизм Категория:Усиление интеллекта